Another Experiment
by InuSaitoshi
Summary: A story about Vincent and the humanlike experiment that Prof. Ghast created. Come and see what happens to Vincent. Veronica is a idiot, she's slightly immature and a klutz.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Veronica. 

Note: This is a Vincent Valentine Fanfic. So, if you don't like Vinny stories then don't Read this Fanfic 'cause it's about him.

"speaking" _thinking_ (more info)

* * *

approx. 20 years ago 

Prof. Ghast was thinking of a way to make a super WEAPON, one that looks human, called Crystal WEAPON. He finally decides that he would use an orphan girl and turn her into the WEAPON. He goes to an orphanage and picks out a 2 year old girl. He takes her to his lab and realizes that she hadn't cried once.

Prof. Ghast: "Hmm...This is strange. She had not cried once. She must be special."

He gets the big, glass, experiment tube ready for it's guest (the girl). After he's done, he suits the girl up with air mask and a wet suit. Once she's suited up, he puts her in the tube and starts to work on his little experiment.

For years he was working on trying to perfect her into the Crystal WEAPON that he so longed to make. Then one day his wife and him were attacked. His wife got kidnapped, so he initiated the release of his Crystal WEAPON. The Crystal WEAPON grew fast and when released looked almost 20 years old.

* * *

present time 

Cloud and his friends are at Icicle Inn. They ask everyone about Prof. Ghast and Sephiroth. Everyone points them to Prof. Ghast's House. They walk into the house and notice a woman in a white lab coat.

Cloud: "Miss, is this Prof. Ghast's house because everyone says it is."

Woman: "One moment please. If you'll have a seat, I'll be with you in a second."

Cloud: "Thankyou."

Cloud and his friends sit down. In a few moments the woman turns around and Vincent notices that she looks very similar to Lacreica. Her hair is in a different style but looks very similar to Lacreica.

Vincent: _Lucreica? No, that can't be her. She's gone and I'll never talk to her again._

Cloud: "Vincent, you're staring at her and probably freaking her out because of the way you look."

Woman: "It's okay. He just thinks I look like Lacreica, whoever she is. By the way, my name is Veronica. Nice to meet you."

Veronica goes around and shakes hands with everybody.

Veronica : "Hey, does anyone want tea?"

Cloud: "I think we could all use some tea."_ How does she know what he thought. She might be a telepath._

Veronica goes into the kitchen and makes the tea. She puts the tea into cups for everyone. She comes out of the kitchen and starts passing the cups of tea out. When she gets to Vincent, she trips, twists her ankle, and lands on Vincent spilling the tea all over him. Vincent helps her up then gets up and walks towards the door.

Vincent: "I'm going outside for a little bit."

Vincent walks out the door.

Veronica: "I didn't mean to do that"

* * *

Vincent: _I hate this. She looks and acts just like Lacreica but she's way more clumsier. She also has that "telepath" ability. I wonder what else she can do._

Vincent jumps onto the roof and sits down.

* * *

Veronica is siting on a couch sipping tea from her cup with Cloud and his friends. Cloud sets down his tea. 

Cloud: "Did you know Prof. Ghast?"

Veronica: "Well, I really don't remember anything from when I was little, just that one day, when it seemed like I was 20, I woke up and he was there. He asked me to help him fight off some people, so i tried, but i tripped on a Shinra troop, knock him out and even me. When I woke up, he wasn't there. So, day after day, I kept this place clean, so if he ever returns at least his house is still in good shape."

Cloud: "If you don't mind me asking, how did you help him fight off these people?"

Veronica: "Don't mind at all. Well...better yet, I'll show you. Can you take me to a place where there is lots of room?"

Cloud: "Sure. We just got to get Vincent"

* * *

Veronica voice(directed to Vincent): _Vincent, could you come here? Please?_

Vincent: _Now I'm hearing things that sounds just like Lacreica but I bet you it's Veronica. I'll go see what she wants._

Vincent gets off the roof and opens the door to walk inside.

* * *

Vincent walks in to the room. He is still covered in tea. 

Vincent: "Veronica, did you just call me?"

Before she can answer Cloud speaks.

Cloud: "She didn't say your name."

Veronica: "Actually, I sent him a message asking for him to come here."

Tifa: "What are you? Are you psychic or something?"

Veronica: "Since I can trust you, I'll tell you what Prof. Ghast called me. He called me 'Crystal WEAPON.' He also gave me a regular name and that is 'Veronica.' That is what I am."

Cloud: "A WEAPON. Hmm...so are you going to attack us like Ultima and Emerald WEAPON did?"

Tifa: "Cloud, we chased them. Remember?"

Cloud: "Thanks, Tifa."

Veronica: "No, not unless I have to, like if you attacked me."

Veronica gets up and grabs an extra cup of tea. She walks over towards Vincent.

Veronica: "This is for you, since I spilled your tea all over you."

At that moment, she trips and spills the cup of tea all over Vincent again. They all laugh at Vincent getting tea spilled on him twice and then head out the door towards the highwind.

End of Chapter 1

I hope you liked it!

If you want to contact me send me a message or e-mail me: Just put in the subject (RE:) box: "AE" story chapter 1

Hey, please review and help me get ideas for the next chapter. HELP!!!


End file.
